


Teething

by dawniee



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Domestic, Hybrid Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Top Kang Taehyun, he's a fennec fox, hueningkai is barely in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawniee/pseuds/dawniee
Summary: Fox hybrid Yeonjun has a bit of a biting problem, as in he's always biting everything, including things that should not be in someone's mouth. While it's a little inconvenient in their everyday life, his owner, Taehyun, certainly enjoys how Yeonjun's problem plays into their sex life.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 80





	Teething

When HueningKai had asked Taehyun to come visit him at the hybrid adoption event he was volunteering at, he had reluctantly agreed only after being promised free dinner as compensation for his time. Taehyun didn’t understand the appeal of hybrids. He had never been one to enjoy taking care of other people and hybrids were essentially humans lacking the ability to be self-sufficient. So what if they had cute animal features? That didn’t counteract their overly dependent nature. Taehyun could never have imagined himself owning one. At least, until he met Yeonjun. 

HueningKai had told Taehyun to meet him at the snack area which was down the first hallway to the right meaning Taehyun would have to walk past at least ten rooms of hybrids along the way. He figured looking at them wouldn’t do any harm and leisurely scanned the hybrids through the glass windows they sat behind as he passed, not giving much thought to any of them. Until, five rooms down from the entrance, a pair of cute, pointy ears, slightly too large for the soft, brown head of hair they sat upon, caught Taehyun’s attention. Taehyun had been taken by Yeonjun the moment he had laid eyes on the fennec fox hybrid curled up on a beanbag. His piercing eyes, a captivating brown, stared into Taehyun’s, making any previous thought Taehyun had had of observing the other hybrids disappear. The hybrid flashed a mischievous smile at him, his sharp canines a glistening white despite the artificial lighting of the room. 

Taehyun quickly learned that that charismatic attitude was only a front as Yeonjun’s fluffy, brown tail wagged wildly as Taehyun walked into his room. He had introduced himself to Taehyun with a flirty pick-up line only to turn into a blushing mess when Taehyun reached out to rub his thumb against a fluffy ear as he called him adorable. Everything about the fox-hybrid was alluring and Taehyun had found it impossible to keep himself away. 

He had spent all four hours of the event getting to know Yeonjun, chasing off any other potential suitors with harsh glares and HueningKai’s help. After his shift had ended, his 6’1 friend had taken to standing outside of Yeonjun’s room and dissuading anyone from interrupting with his height and broad shoulders. No one needed to know HueningKai was about as tough as a memory foam pillow. 

As Taehyun spent time with the hybrid, he found himself wanting to see Yeonjun’s beautiful smile all the time, wanting to share things as simple as how his day was with him, wanting to take care of him. The fox made his heart twirl in his chest and, with the soft smiles and starry-eyed looks Yeonjun kept aiming at him, Taehyun knew the feeling was mutual. Maybe having someone depend on him wouldn’t be so bad, as long as that someone was Yeonjun. 

Taehyun went home that afternoon with signed adoption papers and an adorable new roommate.

They spent the following days talking and cuddling in pure bliss, the inquisitive fox interested in anything and everything, having never experienced life outside of an adoption agency, and his owner trying his best to figure out how to care for Yeonjun. This was his first time taking care of anyone other than himself and he was much less informed than he felt he should be. Could Yeonjun eat regular human food? Did he have any special needs? Did he use human or animal shampoo? He had so many questions and so few answers. 

But, he did know one thing—Yeonjun liked to bite.

The hybrid was always chewing on something: his thumbs, his sleeves, the TV remote. His sharp canines were on display more often than not. Taehyun didn’t mind Yeonjun’s slight oral fixation. He actually considered it quite cute, even joking about getting him some children’s teething toys. But then he had caught Yeonjun gnawing on a metal spoon in the kitchen and it had become less of a joke. 

Yeonjun was embarrassed at first to be using something made for infants, a pretty pout on his lips as he whined to Taehyun that he wasn’t a baby. But after many scoldings from the blonde about how harmful chewing on metal was for his precious teeth, he gave the colorful rings a try and found he actually liked them a lot. The ridged rubber was a comforting presence in his mouth and against his teeth. Seeing him wander around their apartment with a ring hanging from his mouth as he chewed on it became a common occurrence. 

Above all, Yeonjun’s favorite thing to bite was Taehyun. His sharp canines often found solace against Taehyun’s soft, easily bruised skin. Whether it be small nips on his thin wrists, slightly painful bites on his defined collarbones, or soft, loving nibbles on his tan thighs, Taehyun’s body was never without some imprint of Yeonjun’s teeth. 

Taehyun had instructed Yeonjun to keep the ones not hidden by his clothes small and sparse, but there were still many days where Taehyun had shown up to work unaware of the prominent teeth marks on the back of his neck. He had suffered continuous teasing from his coworkers about Yeonjun’s shamelessness. When he attempted to scold the fox and deprive him of his Taehyun biting privileges, all he got were big eyes and flattened ears, making it impossible for him to go through with any threats.

Every time Taehyun asked Yeonjun why he liked biting him so much he got a different answer. 

“You’re soft.”

“You taste good.”

“So everyone knows you’re mine.”

Taehyun didn’t know if he agreed with the fox’s opinion on how he tasted, but he could definitely verify that Yeonjun was a possessive little thing. 

When he wasn’t covering Taehyun in bite marks, he was wearing his clothes and snuggling into him to cover the blonde with his scent, growling softly when he smelt someone else on his owner. Anytime Taehyun left the house Yeonjun would make him promise to be careful of his surroundings and to not get too close to other people. Not that Yeonjun needed to worry about anyone else stealing his attention as Taehyun took every possible opportunity to gush about how endearing his hybrid was to anyone that would listen. 

Any time Taehyun had company over Yeonjun would refuse to sit anywhere other than his lap. The only exception being when HueningKai visited. Something about the bubbly brunette put Yeonjun at ease. Taehyun would have been jealous of how much attention Yeonjun gave the younger—cuddles, eskimo kisses, letting him play with his tail—if he didn’t know what Yeonjun was like when they were alone. 

Another thing Taehyun knew about Yeonjun - he was always horny. 

Taehyun walked to his apartment door with a skip in his step. His boss had given him the afternoon off so he had been able to get home three hours earlier than usual. A huge smile covered his face at the thought of getting to spend more time with Yeonjun. He walked into their house calling out an “I’m home” only to be answered with the distant sound of moans coming from their bedroom. Taehyun rolled his eyes and took off his shoes before heading toward the familiar sound. Yeonjun hadn’t even bothered to close the door allowing Taehyun to walk in uninterrupted. 

There the fox lay. Facedown in Taehyun’s pillow, ass up, and back arched as he thrust four lube-coated fingers into his ass, his tail twitching with every push. His cute, 3-inch cock hung between his pudgy thighs, flushed and dripping precum onto the sheets as he tweaked one of his perky nipples and inhaled Taehyun’s scent from his pillow. 

The hybrid took a deep inhale, his ears perking up at the new, stronger scent of his owner. His physical body smelled better than any Taehyun-scented pillow ever could. Yeonjun let out an enticing whine, his tail wagging in expectation. Taehyun rolled his eyes as a fond smile grew on his face. Yeonjun’s whines grew louder when Taehyun made no move to join him on the bed. He turned his head toward the door, his cheek squished adorably against the pillow, and directed a big-eyed, pouty-lipped face at him, “Hyunnieee... come here...help me.”

Taehyun sighed and closed the distance between them, shuffling a bit awkwardly toward the bed due to the growing bulge between his legs. He stood by Yeonjun’s head and reached out to give his messy pink hair a few soft pets before moving to rub the tip of a quivering ear. “Ah,” Yeonjun moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. His ears were one of the most sensitive parts of his body and Taehyun made sure to take advantage of that at any opportunity. 

“You couldn’t even wait for me to get home? God, you’re cute,” Taehyun praised the fox who in turn let out a breathy moan. “I missed you Taehyunnie, you were gone for so long!” he whined as he lifted his head and nuzzled into Taehyun’s crotch.

Taehyun scoffed. He would hardly consider 3 hours a long time, but Yeonjun’s desperation was nothing if not a turn on. 

He gripped Yeonjun’s wrist and pulled his fingers out of his hole leaving it gaping and clenching around nothing as lube dripped down his thighs, Yeonjun’s tail puffed up at the suddenness. Taehyun felt his dick twitch at the sweet whine Yeonjun let out, “Did you really miss me or just my dick?”

Yeonjun giggled and mouthed at Taehyun’s half-hard cock through his jeans. Taehyun shook his head, “Of course, why did I even bother asking?” He dropped Yeonjun’s wrist, brought his hand up to the hybrid’s other pointy ear, and began tortuously rubbing the fluffy appendages, coaxing soft whines from Yeonjun’s plush lips, “Why do you think you deserve my attention when you can’t even bring yourself to care about anything but my dick?”

Yeonjun pulled his ears free from Taehyun’s hold and rolled on to his back. He exaggeratedly puffed his cheeks out and bat his eyelashes as he grasped his chubby thighs and pulled them flush against his chest displaying his clenching hole to Taehyun, “Because I’m cute.” What an absolute menace Yeonjun was. 

“You’re a brat is what you are,” Taehyun rolled his eyes, climbing up behind Yeonjun, the mattress dipping with his added weight. He lowered his face until it was parallel to Yeonjun’s quivering hole and reached out to firmly squeeze his soft thighs before pushing them apart even further. 

Taehyun wasted no time as he dove in for a taste, giving Yeonjun’s hole a soft kiss before licking a broad stripe across it. Yeonjun mewled at the warm, wet sensation. Taehyun licked across his rim a few more times before forcing his tongue past the tight ring of mussels. The fox squirmed as the wet organ thrashed around inside him, moving in and out sporadically, rubbing his walls so satisfyingly. Taehyun savored the taste of his hole, slightly salty from the light sheen of sweat forming on Yeonjun’s body.  
“Aah feels so good, Taehyunnie,” Yeonjun couldn’t help but clench down on Taehyun’s tongue as it licked his sensitive walls. Drool dripped from his owner’s mouth and down onto the sheets as he completely ravaged the hybrid’s hole. An unexpected lick to his balls had Yeonjun’s thick thighs squeezing shut around Taehyun’s face so hard it grew difficult for the blonde to breathe and his soft hands finding themselves tangled in his previously neat hair.

Eventually, Taehyun stopped his assault on Yeonjun’s puffy hole, giving it one last lick before pulling away or at least trying to. Yeonjun’s thighs still had a death grip on him. Taehyun gently stroked the hybrid’s outer thighs until the pressure around his head grew lax and Yeonjun’s thighs shakily fell to the mattress. Taehyun took a minute to admire the red, puffy, spit-soaked product of his affections. 

Yeonjun wordlessly shifted so he was kneeling in front of Taehyun. He grabbed the hem of Taehyun’s t-shirt and pulled it, with some help, over the blonde’s head. He lightly pushed Taehyun onto his back and grabbed the waistband of his owner’s pants and underwear, pulling them both down and off leaving Taehyun’s stunning body bare. Taehyun’s neglected cock stood hard and tall against his stomach. Yeonjun nuzzled into it, giving it a few kittenish licks and growing pleased at the small grunts Taehyun let out in response. 

He crawled on top of Taehyun, his thighs caging the blonde’s, and placed his ass directly on top of his leaking cock, grinding down on it as he leaned down to capture his owner’s lips in a messy kiss. Taehyun placed his hands on Yeonjun’s waist as he parted his lips, allowing Yeonjun to suck on his tongue, the fox giving it small nips then soothing them with wet licks.  
Yeonjun released Taehyun’s sore tongue to nibble on his lower lip. The blonde’s hands slid down Yeonjun’s body and found purchase on his ass. He squeezed the hybrid’s squishy cheeks as he ground up into them, his cock slipping between the round globes. Yeonjun released a breathy moan into Taehyun’s mouth as he pushed three fingers into his still loose hole. He dragged his lips down Taehyun’s jaw, leaving little nips and licks as he went, before moving to take his earlobe in his mouth, nibbling and sucking on the soft flesh.

Taehyun’s long fingers thrust in and out of Yeonjun, reaching deep inside and stretching him. A few light strokes against his prostate and Yeonjun was a mess on top of Taehyun. 

Yeonjun released Taehyun’s ear and moved to rest his forehead against Taehyun’s. “Taehyunnie, I want your dick. Put it in now,” the fox pleaded, starry-eyed and breathless. Taehyun smiled up at him and rubbed their noses together, basking in the sweet giggle the fox let out in response. “You’re so eloquent, baby” he smirked, slapping Yeonjun’s ass and appreciating the needy whine that followed. 

Taehyun would have liked to tease Yeonjun a bit more, but he too was desperate to feel the fox’s warm heat around him. He slowly pulled his fingers out, making sure to rub along Yeonjun’s walls as he did so. 

Yeonjun placed a sweaty hand on Taehyun’s chest and pushed himself up so he was hovering over Taehyun’s cock, which he took into his other palm, stroking it a few times before lifting his hips and guiding the flushed head to meet his rim.

Yeonjun lowered his hips, taking Taehyun in, the blonde’s length stretching him out and making him feel deliciously full. He threw his head back with a moan as Taehyun bottomed out, his ass sat flush against Taehyun’s pelvis. The blonde gently stroked the hybrid’s sides as he waited for him to start moving.

Yeonjun abruptly lifted his hips and swiftly slammed back down on Taehyun’s dick with a toothy grin, coaxing a choked moan out of his owner. After the ferocity of his first bounce, Yeonjun began to leisurely fuck himself on Taehyun’s thick cock. He kept a slow pace, not a shred of urgency in the way he moved, and Taehyun was growing impatient. Taehyun gripped his ass and harshly thrust up, hitting Yeonjun’s prostate directly. The stimulation had Yeonjun falling forward onto Taehyun’s chest with a cry. The blonde gripped his ass so hard his knuckles turned white as he slammed into the hybrid, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust. 

The fox attached his canines to the juncture between Taehyun’s neck and shoulder and bit down hard before letting go and running his wet tongue over the puncture. The pain had Taehyun’s cock pulsing inside Yeonjun’s tight heat. Yeonjun hunched his back as his lips moved down to Taehyun’s chest. Another sharp bite to his nipple had Taehyun letting out a guttural moan and releasing loads of warm cum into the hybrid. 

Yepnjun sat up straight, taking Taehyun’s hands into his own as he did so, and kept riding Taehyun, milking him through his orgasm. The warmth of Yeonjun’s hole mixed with the wetness of his cum had Taehyun’s dick twitching in oversensitivity. Luckily, Yeonjun only lasted a few more seconds before he orgasmed as well, ropes of cum splattering across both of their chests as he bit down on Taehyun’s wrist.

Yeonjun collapsed on top of Taehyun, both of them sweaty messes attempting to catch their breath. Taehyun brought a hand up to run it through Yeonjun’s hair as he pressed his lips to his forehead. The hybrid sighed contently, moving to nibble on the ear he hadn’t touched earlier. 

Taehyun relaxed into the familiar sensation and felt himself drifting off. “We have to clean up, Junnie,” he whispered weakly, not wanting to leave the comfort currently surrounding them. 

He turned his head to the side after a lack of response and found Yeonjun’s eyes closed. A tired smile graced his lips at the drool on the corner of his lips. Yeonjun would definitely complain about Taehyun letting him go to bed all sticky, but that was a problem for future Taehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
